


00. The SkyBox

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Series: Virago [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Summary: Y/N was sent to the ground after spending five years in the Skybox for stealing medical supplies and murder. How will she deal with her new environment and learn to survive on earth? Will she crack under the pressure of becoming a leader of the 100 or will she embrace it.Post Date: 04.05.20Word count: 456Pairing: Bellamy Blake x Reader
Series: Virago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979998
Kudos: 1





	00. The SkyBox

Y/N is a girl who lived with her mother and father for 12 happy years in the Go-Sci station. Her father was on the council and her mother worked at the medical station. Her parents were very close to a few Council Members, Abigail Griffin, Marcus Kane, and Chancellor Thelonius Jaha since her father was on the council and her mother worked in medical. They’d often come over and bring their kids, Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha, to talk about council stuff. Clarke and Wells always tried to get close to her, but she was too shy, thinking that she wouldn’t fit in with them since they were so close. 

Suddenly, Y/N’s mother fell ill. After many visits with a doctor, they told Y/N and her father that her mother wasn’t going to make it. Y/N knew that it wasn’t true because of the rule and that they couldn’t spare any more medicine for her mother. She and her father decided to sneak into the Medical Station to steal medicine for her mother, it only helped for a few weeks and then she passed away. 

A couple of days later, Chancellor Jaha, who they thought came to give his condolences, instead came to arrest and float her father for stealing medical supplies. Y/N knew that if they’d had caught her father, then she would be arrested and thrown into the Skybox. She couldn’t stand to let them do it and tried to save her father from being floated. In the process, she ended up killing three guards, out of rage. Once they got ahold of her she was forced to watch the council members float her father.

After her father was gone, she was taken to the Skybox and thrown into solitary confinement. She vowed from then on, not to trust anyone on the council. No matter how close they were to her parents, they betrayed her and her parents. For five years she waited until the day that she would be floated, she knew that they wouldn’t just let her go after killing three guards. 

In those five years, the only human contact she had was with the guards and unwanted visits every month from Marcus Kane, who had apparently made a promise to her father to watch over her. Every time he visited, he would bring her books from her parent’s collection to keep her occupied and try to make a conversation. Y/N tried to get Abby Griffin to visit, to ask for answers on why she didn’t fight to keep her parents alive, but she never visited. Y/N slept, ate and read for five years until two days before her 18th birthday, something better than being floated happened.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here is an introduction to the character in my 100 series. If you’re wondering what “Virago” means: a woman of great stature, strength, and courage; a female warrior. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
